Goofy
Goofy is a Main Character in The House of Mouse Series. Outside the series Goofy is a funny animal cartoon character created in 1932 at Walt Disney Productions. Goofy is a tall, Aberdeen Angus cow, and typically wears a turtle neck and vest, with pants, shoes, white gloves, and a tall hat originally designed as a rumpled fedora. Goofy is a close friend of Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and is one of Disney's most popular characters. He is normally characterized as extremely clumsy and having little intelligence, yet this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way. Goofy debuted in animated cartoons, starting in 1932 with Mickey's Revue. During the 1930s he was used extensively as part of a comedy trio with Mickey and Donald. Starting in 1939, Goofy was given his own series of shorts which were popular in the 1940s and early '50s. He also co-starred in a short series with Donald. Four more Goofy shorts were produced in the 1960s after which Goofy was only seen in television and comics. He returned to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His last theatrical appearance was How to Hook Up Your Home Theater in 2007. Goofy has also been featured in television, most extensively in Goof Troop (1992–1993), as well as House of Mouse (2001–2003) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–present). Originally known as Dippy Dawg, the character is more commonly known simply as "Goofy," a name used in his short film series. In his 1950s persona, Goofy was called George Geef, or G. G. Geef, implying that "Goofy" was merely a nickname. In Goofy Gymnastics (1949) he fills out a coupon with the name James Boyd. Sources from the Goof Troop continuity give the character's full name as Goofy Goof, or G. G. Goof, likely a reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources, both animated and comics, the surname Goof continues to be used. In other 2000s-era comics the character's full name has occasionally been given as Goofus D. Dawg Summary Mickey and Donald's friend, Max's father and head waiter of the club. Clumsy yet lovable, Goofy manages the club's restaurant operations.Goofy is an animated cartoon character from Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse universe. He is one of Mickey Mouse's best friends. His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950s, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. In Goofy Gymnastics, and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, he fills out a coupon with the name "James Boyd" (actually the name of a Disney staffer who worked on the cartoon). Some 1990s sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, gave the character's full name to be Goofy Goof; the Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950s name. In many other sources (both animated and comics), the surname Goof continues to be used; in other recent comics, the character's full name has been given as Goofus D. Dawg, a name that was used as early as 1957 in the "Great gawrsh-durn champion" by Romano Scarpa and possibly earlier. Personality Goofy is shown as a lovable character, although his goofiness usually annoys or embarrasses others, especially his son, Max. He is very sympathetic towards others and loves to help, but most of the time does more harm than good. Despite normally appearing carefree and even chidlish, he can be very serious and stern as well. Along with being predictably clumsy, Goofy is often shown as having little to no intelligence. But this interpretation isn't always definitive; occasionally, Goofy is shown as intuitive and clever, albeit in his own unique, eccentric way, and sometimes notices things that others don't. Trivia *Goofy's birthday is May 5, 1932. Gallery For the Gallery click here Category:Characters Category:Dog Characters Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Family Members Category:Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Dogs Category:Transformed Characters Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Sidekick Category:Recurring Characters